Generally described, telecommunications devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. Utilizing a communication network and relevant communication protocols, a telecommunications device can engage in audio and/or data communications with telecommunications devices, such as voice calls, video calls, text messages (e.g., SMS), multimedia messages (e.g., MIMS), content streaming, instant messaging, Web surfing, and the like.
To facilitate communications, telecommunications devices can be associated with software and hardware components that allow the telecommunications device to maintain contact information, such as telephone numbers, email addresses, messaging addresses, etc., maintain personal information, such as task lists, calendars, etc. and send messages utilizing the contact information via available communication channels.
Given the prevalence of telecommunications devices in an increasingly mobile society, many users utilize their telecommunications devices to organize events and notify their contacts of these events and their locations. However, such events are typically organized and managed directly by a user who has been granted “organizer rights” and who thus controls the salient details of the event, e.g., location, date/time, etc. Accordingly, changes to the event can only be made with permission of the organizer (or his or her delegate(s)). This places an administrative burden on a user, who, for example, may be interested in a certain event, but not interested in fully organizing the event. Moreover, such rigid event organization does not lend itself to social network environments in which users are accustomed to communicating and interacting on a group or community basis.